Don't Stand So Close To Me
by SevenSparkles
Summary: **IMPORTANT** This fic has been RE-UPLOADED with the proper CHANGES and has been fixed. So read on! Enjoy!


**Don't Stand So Close to Me**
    
    **Disclaimer:**  you all know what it means…I own nothing… ::cries:: 
    
    **A/N:**  REDONE – fixed.  Sorry – the first time I posted, I posted the WRONG one.  But this one is the right one!  Enjoy!
    
    _Young teacher, the subject_
    
    _Of schoolgirl fantasy_
    
                   Hermione Granger pulled the heavy, brown book out of her bookbag and coughed when the dust hit her.  Moste Potente Potions, the title read.  She'd taken the book out of the restricted section of the library, but, being Head Girl, that was perfectly normal.  And of course, being Hermione, it was perfectly normal.  However, the problem did not lie within obtaining the book or all of the back histories of getting books or why she had chosen this particular tome to read from.  Well ok, it _did_ have to do with the reason she had chosen the book.  She turned the faded pages of the book, her fingers finally stopping at page 247 – Dreamless Sleep Potions.  If there was ever a potion she needed more than anything, it was this one.
    
    _She wants him so badly_
    
    _Knows what she wants to be_               
    
                   The dreams had started about two months into the famous trio's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  They started out quite simply, almost ambiguous.  She'd be lying on a bed of clean, white satin sheets, wearing a shimmering white gown that looked almost medieval in style.  Her normally unruly hair was pulled back at the top, a small amount of hair making a crown almost, adorned with small forget-me-nots.  And that would be the end.  However, as time went on, the dreams became more elaborate, with, at the present time, a man with dark, sleek hair to his shoulders making love this beautiful, virgin maiden.  And that was why Hermione needed a Dreamless Sleep potion.  Because of her overwhelming desire to learn everything she could about everything, she had deduced, she figured, that the man in her dreams was no other than that "greasy git" of a Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape.  And she did **_not_ **want to be having, well… _that_ kind of dream about Snape.  In daytime, she shuddered at the thought.  However, if she were to wake up in the middle of the night, breaking a dream, she would realize that not only did she not shudder, she was actually aroused.
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    _Inside her there's longing_
    
    _This girl's an open page_
    
    _Book marking - she's so close now_
    
    _This girl is half his age_
    
                   Severus Snape awoke with a start; the green satin sheets damp with sweat clinging to his bare skin.  *Oh no.  NO.  I did **_not_** just have a dream about…well, did I?  No, it's not possible.  Come on Severus, that girl – no, woman – in your dream could in no way have been Grang -- well, could it?*  Snape couldn't (and wouldn't) let himself believe it.  There was no way in hell that he had just been dreaming about Hermione Granger.  That woman in his dream – that beautiful woman *nothing could ever be so beautiful* - could not possibly have been Hermione Granger, the insufferable know-it-all, seventh year, Head Girl of Hogwarts…no.  It was just…well, wrong…right?  
    
                   Snape sighed and put his head in his hands.  First class: seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins.  This was going to be a long day.
    
    _Don't stand, don't stand so_
    
    _Don't stand so close to me_
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    _Don't stand, don't stand so_
    
    _Don't stand so close to me _
    
                   Hermione awoke, her hands clutching the sheets.  A fat lot of good that Dreamless Sleep Potion did.  It had been far too late to brew her own, so it was with a reluctance that she'd walked down to the hospital wing to obtain Dreamless Sleep from Madame Pomfrey.  But it hadn't helped anyway.  She'd still had the dream – it was getting more intense now – and realized, upon waking, that she really hadn't wanted to wake up.  Somehow, her sarcastic, uncaring Potions Master turned into quite the dream lover – *what he does with his hands…*  it made Hermione shiver.  
    
                   She was broken out of her trance by the loud knocking on her door.  
    
    "Hey 'Mione!  It's time for breakfast!  We'll be late!" said Ron.
    
    "Come on, 'Mione…what are you doing in there anyway?"  asked Harry.
    
    "Should I go in and see?"  Ginny asked Harry quietly.
    
    Hermione laughed.  Her friends were too much sometimes.  
    
    "It's alright Gin, I'm on my way out.  I just need to get my books together."
    
                   Hermione went around the room, putting the books she needed in her bag, picking up loose papers and setting them on her desk; just doing a general tidying up of the room.
    
    "Come ON 'Mione!  Hurry up!"  came Ron's anxious voice from the other side of the heavy oak door.  Hermione picked up one last piece of paper, and glanced at as she set it down.  It was her schedule.  Her first class of the day was Double Potions.  Joy.  
    
    "I'm coming, Ron!" said Hermione as she slung her bag over her shoulder.  She joined her three friends and they made their way down to the Great Hall, chatting animatedly about anything and everything.
    
                   But once they reached the Great Hall, Hermione changed.  As she walked in, she felt eyes boring holes in her back, and she turned, shooting a glance up at the high table.  Her own chocolate eyes locked with deep obsidian ones in a powerful gaze…until Hermione was practically shoved into a seat at the Gryffindor table.  After that, Hermione wasn't able to shake the feeling that he had left her with in her hazy dreamland.  She pushed her food around her plate absently, not really noticing anyone or anything, except the feeling of strong hands and rough, warm embraces.  She sighed blissfully.  "Oh…Hermione.  Hermione!  Oi, Hermione!"  
    
    _Her friends are so jealous_
    
    _You know how bad girls get_
    
    _Sometimes it's not so easy_
    
    _To be the teacher's pet_ 
    
                   Hermione started.  That's not how he usually sounded…  She turned to see Harry looking at her questioningly.  
    
    "Are you alright 'Mione?  I just asked you if you'd done your homework for Transfiguration yet," said Harry.
    
    "W-what?  Oh..yes," said Hermione, broken finally from her reverie.  
    
    "You're acting kind of strange, 'Mione.  Anyway, it's time for Potions, we should be going," said Harry.
    
    The trio got up from the table and walked down to the Potions dungeon.  They were among the first ones there, which was definitely something new.  They sat down in their usual spots; Harry and Ron added two more to the loud chatter of the classroom, leaving Hermione to think about –
    
    _               SLAM_.  Black robes billowing, a scowl on his face, he crossed to the front of the classroom.  Snape.  He seemed to be in a more awful mood than usual.  
    
                   "Today we will be studying the effectiveness and properties of the various, more complex Sleep and Dreams Draughts and Potions.  Open your books and take, at the very least, two feet of notes," he growled.  The students groaned in unison – except for one, whose hand was raised high in the air.
    
                   "No Miss Granger, ten feet of notes will NOT be necessary."  
    
                   Snickers passed like scurrying mice throughout the students, Slytherin mostly.  Hermione just sighed and opened her book.  *Figures he'd be more of an ass, just when I'm expecting something else.*
    
    _Temptation, frustration_
    
    _So bad it makes him cry_
    
                   Snape turned around and went to his desk, pulling out papers to grade.  _Malfoy – A.  Excellent work._  *Keep it up and you'll end up just like your father.  And that's JUST what this world needs now…*  _Crabbe and Goyle – D.  You seem to have written the exact same paper.  Parkinson – B.  Was the scented ink really necessary?  It was fairly written, despite the ink, however.  _*Oh joy.  Now I can move on to the Gryffindor papers – always a delight…*  _Longbottom – F.  Why do you even bother?  Potter – C.  Nice try...next time, turn the paper in on the due date, and NOT two weeks later.  Weasley – D.  Not everything revolves around Quidditch.  Granger – _Here Snape paused, and looked up.  There she sat, deep in thought, letting the quill brush over her lips, which were pouted in deep concentration.  *Oh how I wish I was the quill…running my--  Whoa.  Those are NOT classroom thoughts, Severus…*  _Granger – A.  Perfect._  *Just like you* he thought.  
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~****
    
    _Wet bus stop, she's waiting_
    
    _His car is warm and dry_
    
                   Hermione had somehow managed to get through the rest of the day without any difficult circumstances.  Snape had handed them back their most recent essays, and she was pleased, to say the least, that she (as per usual) received an A.  After her final class of the day she had reluctantly agreed to tag along to Harry's quidditch practice.  Ron's incessant nagging had become too much to bear, and so she had followed him down to the quidditch pitch.  It had actually been more fun than she would have thought, and was a welcome break from her studies, though she would never have admitted it.  
    
                   She watched in awe as Harry zoomed around the pitch, whizzing past his teammates – he was by far their best flyer, and his new Liquidfire 3000 didn't hurt.  That was one aspect of Hogwarts schooling that Hermione had never quite mastered, and she was forever putting herself down for it.  Maybe Muggleborns just weren't as adept at flying as those with wizarding backgrounds.  She noticed, breaking from her reverie, that it had become quite dark, and that everyone seemed to have gone inside.  She glanced towards the entrance to the castle and saw the silhouette of Harry's back retreating from her gaze.  As she leaned down to pick up her back, she felt a drop of rain on her face, and looked up to see angry storm clouds looming overhead.  She quickly gathered her things and began to run inside as the light drizzle suddenly turned into a torrential downpour.  She reached the closest entrance in – a small door in a rather inconspicuous place – and realized with a sigh that it had been locked.  That was odd.  She turned to run the other way, though it was longer.  _SMACK!_  Her head down, she hadn't seen anyone coming, and had run straight into – she glanced upwards to see what unfortunate soul she had so blindly barged into – Professor Snape.  
    
    _Don't stand, don't stand so_
    
    _Don't stand so close to me_ 
    
                   Her cheeks began to glow crimson, a blush slowly creeping up her rain-soaked face.  The curls of her hair had become limp and clung to her face.  
    
    "I-I..sorry, sir, I..I didn't see you there," she said nervously, awaiting his reaction.
    
    "Really Miss Granger, you mustn't always keep your nose buried in a book – look up, see the world for a change," he replied.
    
    "I really am sorry."
    
    "Of *course* you are, Miss Granger.  Really.  What do you take me for?"
    
    "Professor, sir, I realize I may not be so well dressed for this weather as you seem to be, and I really would like to get inside."
    
    _Don't stand, don't stand so_
    
    _Don't stand so close to me_
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~__
    
                   Once inside, Professor Snape led her into his dungeons, for Hermione had begun to shiver uncontrollably.  The cold dampness of her robes had seeped through into her skin.
    
    **A/N:**  There WILL be more to the fic, I just haven't had a whole lot of inspiration lately.  But I've been waiting forever to put this piece out there, but had been holding back because, I, just like you, hate cliffhangers.  However, I can't bear having it just sit here on my computer where no one will see it…so…there is more to the song, so naturally there will be more to the fic.  So please, don't hate me for not finishing it all in one chapter.   Thanks J 


End file.
